


Never And Always On My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Post-Break Up, Texting, angsty texting fic why not, broken!markson, this isn't a happy fic for markson shippers sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s hard to get over someone when they still have your heart.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Never And Always On My Mind

  


**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
hey :) how r u? long time no see  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
we should probs meet up some time? if u don’t think that would be too weird…  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
let me kno :)  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
r u getting these msgs?  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
hey whats up  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
nm, u?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
nm. hey have u heard from mark lately??  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
not rly, y?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
he’s not answering my messages  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
Jackson.  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
what???  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
you’re meant 2 be getting over him, remember?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
who says I’m under him? ;)  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
Jackson  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
omg I just said we should meet up @ some point as friends u need 2 calm down  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I just don’t want u 2 hurt urself again  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
I’m fine  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
r u busy or just ignoring me? hahaha  
  
  
  
**From:** Choi Youngjae  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
hey hyung r u busy this weekend?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Choi Youngjae  
I’m single now I’m nvr busy  
  
**From:** Choi Youngjae  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
oh haha…  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Choi Youngjae  
whats up?  
  
**From:** Choi Youngjae  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I need an English tutor :( I’m failing :((  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Choi Youngjae  
lol ok date & time?  
  
**From:** Choi Youngjae  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
saturday 1pm? :)  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Choi Youngjae  
I’ll be there :)  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
u’ve been replaced as youngjae’s official English tutor lol  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
guess ur not as wild & sexy as me ;))  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
r u busy?  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
uh depends y?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
do u wanna hit some bars in town I’m bored  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
man I’m sorry I’ve got 2 much work to do i can’t  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
maybe ask someone else?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
like who? lol everyone else is underage  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I’m sry :(  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
dwbi I’ll just go on my own, might pull ;)  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
lol have fun & good luck  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
if I get my work done b4 it’s too late I’ll txt u & we can meet up ok?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
ok w/e  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
hey if you’re not busy I’m goin into town 4 some drinks u could come if u wanted?  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
been drinking alone 4 like an hour lol awks  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
feel free 2 join in any time  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
y arren’t u replying 2 me  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
pls tslk 2 me  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
I’m sotry we went wriong  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
u don’t hqve 2 ignotre me  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
I just qwant 2 be frhends pledse  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
mark pkck up ur phonew  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
omg ignore those msgs I was drunk I’m sry  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
hey how was last nite  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
did u pull? ;)  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
I’m so sorry pls don’t hate me I swear I didn’t mean 2 send u those msgs  
  
  
  
**From:** Unknown Number  
**To:** All Contacts; Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum, Park Jinyou…  
hey my old phone broke, this is mark’s new number ^^  
  
  
  
**From:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
hyung me n yugyeomie r goin 2 the cinema 2 see tht new avengers movie this fri u wanna come??  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
sure sounds fun. Jaebum not goin?  
  
**From:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
he says he’s got 2 much uni work lol wtf  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
lol loser  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
hey should I see if mark wants 2 come? would u mind?  
  
**From:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
uh no we don’t mind if u want 2?  
  
**From:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
if u think it’s a good idea I mean?  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
hey mark do u wanna come see the new avengers movie w/ me, Yugyeom & Kunpimook this fri?  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
sry I already have plans ^^;  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
np! maybe another time :)  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
sure :)  
  
  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
hyung we have a problem  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
hyung answer pls  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
HYUNG  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Kim Yugyeom  
wtf whats wrong???  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
we saw mark hyung 2day  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
he had jinyoung w/ him  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Kim Yugyeom  
ok so?  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
Jackson was with us. he saw them 2gether  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Kim Yugyeom  
fuck  
  
  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
Jackson  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
u ok? pls answer me  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
u knew this would happen some day man come on  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
you’ve just got 2 accept it & move on. don’t let it fuck u up ok?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
I’m fine.  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
r u sure?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
pls stop txting me I’m not in the mood.  
  
  
  
**From:** Choi Youngjae  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
hyung I heard what happened I’m sry :(  
  
**From:** Choi Youngjae  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
if u need someone 2 talk 2 u kno I’m here right?  
  
**From:** Choi Youngjae  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
hyung?  
  
  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
hyung I’m sry we didn’t tell u sooner we didn’t know how you’d take it  
  
  
  
**From:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
at least ur hotter tho right? lol  
  
  
  
**From:** Kim Yugyeom  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
please talk 2 us  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
whts’s is name?  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
??? Jackson wtf it’s 2am  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
whtas he caklled lolk  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
r u drunk?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
I’,m sorrty for whaerver I did u kjno  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
sory u fell iout of lsove wiht me loll  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
Jackson r u ok? where r u?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
I’m fyine lol  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
seriously I can come pick u up rn Jackson pls tell me where u r  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
imn fine!1  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
jusdt don geyt hpw u cuold stoop lovikng me  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
whrn I still candt get ovesr u  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
i’m sorry Jackson  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Mark Tuan  
lol  
  
  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
his name’s park Jinyoung  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I met him a few weeks after me n u broke up but we didn’t start dating 4 a while after  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
hey  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
I’m alive  
  
  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I didn’t mean 2 hurt u I didn’t kno  
  
  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
thank god r u ok? do u need picking up?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
no I’m ok  
  
  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I thought u’d moved on  
  
  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Im Jaebum  
I think I need 2 start getting over him lol  
  
**From:** Im Jaebum  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
do what u need 2 do. we’re all here 4 u  
  
  
  
**From:** Mark Tuan  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I’m sorry Jackson rly I am  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Deleted Number  
thank u. u don’t need 2 apologise any more, I understand  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Deleted Number  
good luck w/ him :)  
  
**From:** Deleted Number  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
we’re still friends tho right? :/  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Deleted Number  
maybe 1 day. not right now tho  
  
**From:** Deleted Number  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
I understand  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Deleted Number  
thank u  
  
  
  
**From:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
hyung u ok?  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
yh I will be  
  
**From:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
**To:** Jackson Wang  
good! I’m glad :)  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
me 2  
  
**From:** Jackson Wang  
**To:** Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
:)  
  
  
---


End file.
